Of Promises and Lies
by Sweet Evening Breeze
Summary: At first, everything was a lie behind a mask. But not until he fell into his own trap and start to develop some feelings for his pawn, the thing that he loathes the most. RukiAya. Slash.


Hello ^^

This is my first fanfiction in English, and English is not my mother tongue, so I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors.

This story basically told from Ruki's point of view but still using the third person to tell the story.

Anyway, I want to say thank you for my beta readers and the grammar correction. Thank you so much guys. You have been a great help!

Well, Enjoy~

* * *

Disclaimer

.

Diabolik Lovers © Rejet

.

.

.

* * *

The deep gash still gapes widely, making the usually pale beautiful skin looked ugly enough to scare children away. Blood spills mercilessly onto the marble floor, and some of it has dried several minutes ago. Thick crimson liquid pools around the limp form, and blood gushes out from the freshly opened cuts and wounds on the body before him. A pair of black coal eyes stares coldly on his victim helpless appearance. The once beautiful irises that always filled with love and affection are nowhere to be found. Those surfacing feelings have gone; he does not want any of this lingering humanity to stay. He is a heartless beast; he is not a human that he used to be. He suppresses those affections away, locking them inside a dungeon, as those dreaded feelings, like sadness and loneliness, happiness and gladness, and love are not necessary for him. They are just obstacles for his goal to be the number one. They are bothers, hindrances for him to claim what he has wanted for himself a long time ago.

He stands still for a moment, panting slightly from the fierce battle that ends with him as the winner. He stares at the man before him, who is terribly wounded and defeated.

The man's bloody lips twitch slightly, trying to form a single phrase that turns his cold stare into a look of horror.

"I love you..."

And the chain that protects his feelings is finally broken.

* * *

"I love you!"

He quickened his pace, thrusting inside like a madman. The sound of teared flesh could be heard throughout the room. He sucked the blood greedily; feeling at bliss as the hot and delicious liquid filled his stomach and satiated his thirst. He never craved for things badly like this, but his blood succeeded in driving him completely insane.

He could feel his sanity slowly dissolved into the air, along with the growls and moans that filled the room.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..."

He kept chanting the meaningful phrase like a mantra as he thrusted deeply inside, wanting to please and be pleased by his lover until he did not know how much longer their bodies could take it.

They knew that the end of their midnight game was near, but they tried to keep it last as long as they could.

"I love you!"

He hold the smaller man's hip in a bruising grip, roughly slammed inside, and finally reached its peak, spreading his love seeds inside his beloved one's delicate body. They were hugging and holding onto each other, not wanting to loss the contact, and hoped that the time would stop and made them stay like this forever, but it was impossible because this was the world's nature, which was cruel and unmerciful.

"You won't leave me alone after this, right?"

He hesitated at the moment, knowing fully that he would not be able to stay like this forever.

"I love you so much..."

That soft voice, ringing inside his ears like a melody, made him regret everything they had done tonight more than ever. The room fell into silent, or more like he was the one who kept his mouth silent for awhile, thinking what were they going to be. He did love him so much. He was like the second breathe after he lost the first one due to his wrath toward humanity and his thirst for revenge on his former race.

He knew that someday he would have to broke his promise, that he would hurt him completely, that he would, with all of his power to prevent it, he would still left him and broke his already severed heart. He knew it and its consequences pretty well..

"I won't.. I won't leave you alone."

But nevertheless, he said it.

* * *

His smile was beautiful. Bright and mesmerizing like the moon ray. He would return the smile with another one, then they would embrace each other tightly, drowning into warmness through the cold skin, and he had enjoying it, very much. As much as he loved it, he also hates it, for making him regret staying with him longer than he had expected.

But that was long ago, before he should play fair, seizing what was his, and left his enemy's hand empty.

He felt no regrets. He had to, not that he had any other choice. But somehow, it was the only way to survive in this wretched world.

And he was slowly getting used by the feelings of passiveness.

He had always been the sadist, which was what the maroon-haired man always said to him while pouting. The way he said it had been adorable, making his sense tingling with a little portion of excitement. Then he would smile and questioned back the other that he like it or not. The said one would blush and told him that Ruki was being stupid for asking something like that. They would kiss after the small bickering, softly at first but filled with passion in the end.

Clothing materials and expensive fabrics would be thrown off, lying unnoticed on the cold wood floor. He would forget his own tendencies and why he should be here on the first place. He was too busy telling promises that he would never be able to fulfill someday. The other would just engulf his words and accept what he had said to him that time. They were too busy succumbing to lust, which turned them even blinder each time they consummated the night.

Empty promises had been made, and lies were granted.

* * *

"Say Ruki, do you really love me?"

Silent was the only answer to his question. He did not have to answer it with lies anymore. He was tired, and he had enough, as he was sick of it.

"But I love you..."

"Enough! I never love you," he said it before turning into a mess of laughter. "It was laughable how you could actually believe me." His words were cold, cruel, and piercing through the other man's heart deeply.

The maroon-haired male screamed in frustration as for what he just realized. He never loved him, and those sweet words, in fact, were all lies. It was simply a task for him to pretend that he loved him. It was just a game; he was a mere pawn, and he had been falling into his trap.

A small drop of tears fell onto the wooden floor followed by one another, leaving a trace of wetness on his pale cheeks. He flung his hand to Ruki's face; deliberately hit him with full force, leaving a red mark on that prideful face of his former 'lover'.

"I hate you," he whispered between the sobs. "I HATE YOU!"

"And I loathe you, as much as you will hate me."

With that, he went behind the fully-engraved double door, leaving the smaller man alone, dumbfounded and crying.

* * *

Loud clang reverberates inside the empty room. The blade that he holds almost too tightly during the battle now falls from his grip onto the cold tiles. He is down on his knees, soaking the expensive fabrics of his trousers with the fresh blood.

He stares at the man's bloody appearance. He is dying because of him, body and soul, and he understands it perfectly. The fact was inevitable for Ruki, for both of them.

"Ruki.."

The voice is hoarse, calling for him. He cannot bear it anymore; he does not want to see the person he loves dying any further. Screw those ambitions and goals he has developed for a long time, as the only thing he wants right now is to see those emerald orbs opens for him again, that pale lips show him that foolish grins again. Every kind of ambiguity that lingers in his heart all this time finally comes into a conclusion. He wants him. Wholeheartedly.

"Forgive me," he whispers to the body on his embrace, holding it tightly so he will not let go anymore.

"I already forgive you.."

Hot tears are streaming down his face. All of those feelings he loathes flowing throughought the crystal clear liquid. He keeps mouthing the apology words, feeling they are not near enough to ask for his forgiveness.

A pair of hands places on his back and caresses it gently, filled with affection and.. Love. He feels a wave of gladness washes over his heart, knowing the man still has strength to hold on.

"Now.. Do you love me?"

It is not a perfect time to ask such a question, but he does not have much time to be spent with his deranged pride.

"Yes, I love you, Ayato."

"Don't ever leave me alone again. I love you too, Ruki."

"I won't.."

Promises are given, all lies are abolished.

* * *

But I have finally seen the light

I have finally realized

I need to love

I need to love

.

Come to me

Just in a dream.

Come on and rescue me.

Yes I know, I can be wrong,

Maybe I'm too headstrong.

Our love is

.

.

.

Madness

-Madness by Muse-

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
